My Name Is Reinae:The Black Angel Alchemist
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: A New Alchemist, joins the Risembool Rangers...Her name is Reinae. and she has a debt that has to be paid...and the MSA will feel her anger...  will she ever be forgiving for all the sin's she's created? will she ever be heard? -A Risembool Ranger fanfic
1. Prolgue

****

~Hi everyone and one big shout-out to all the Risembool Rangers!~ =^-^=

**Without the rangers, I probably wouldn't ever come out of my room and turn into a hermit, in my own house….. lol!**

**Anyway, this is my first Risembool Ranger fanfic, so forgive me, if it's cheesy and lame. But please be kind and read it at least once….*Begs with puppy dog eyes***

**I was glomped by a Risembool Bunny and Ed for days, until I wrote this fanfic down.**

…

**Well, what are you suppose to do, when an idea won't fizz off, unless it's created? *Shrugs***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ****OR ****THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS. ****I OWN NOTHING IN ANY OF MY FICS, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS AND MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

***Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-Sensei, and The Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of the group. The song in the fanfic is the theme to "Annimorphs", which belongs to its respected creator, not me.***

**So, anyway, please enjoy the First chapter of my ****Risembool Ranger Fanfic****: ****My Name is Reinae. ****RED DAWN!**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

**Hiding away from the world most of her life because of her dark powers, Reinae trains and studies to become a "****State Alchemist",**** a ****"Dog of the Military",**** to find a way to control her powers.**

**After earning her State title, she begins to learn, the ways of the military and realizes that not all things, appear as they seem to appear. When they leave her to die, to cover up a mistake they made….she gets saved by their worst enemy: ****THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS!**

**As a brand-new ranger, will she get the chance, to uncover the hidden truth or the MSA? Or will she have to face death a second time? **

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 1: Prolgue:**

**Reinae's POV:**

My name is Reinae.

I am an Alchemist.

But not just any ordinary alchemist…I am a "State Alchemist", or I used to be one year ago…

One year…

I can't believe it's been that long…

**No turning back****  
**

**No backing down**

I live in a world called Amestris, not far from East City.

My Hometown was near Risembool…

But I lived near the mountains, far from normal people. You would too, if you were in my shoes…..

Always on the run…

Always moving…

Never staying in one place for long, for fearing for your life…

Because you were different.

**Nowhere to run****  
**

**No solid ground**

My sandy brown hair was wild, like a fiery mustang.

My eyes were brown with golden tint… "Demon Eyes", as people would call them.

And my dark secret that I kept…

Damn it all, curse it all from heaven and hell, I know it tortures me enough to have this unknown gift I was blessed with at birth…

A mysterious power, that I have no idea why I have it.

**No place to hide****  
**

**No one to trust**

So that's why I joined the military as a "State Alchemist", to be able to control my power better.

My State Title as "The Vampire-Wolf" Alchemist. (funny, where I lived all my life.)

As a State Alchemist, I thought I could help the country in a better way…

But instead, they sent me on a Suicide-Mission, which turned out to be a death-trap, which was setup just for me…

And the person who was responsible for this treachery…

It was lead and planned out by none other than Coronal Roy Mustang, Himself.

Coronal Roy Flipping Mustang…

The Man with a God-Complex…

More like the man with the Bankrupt-Complex, is way better suited for him!

**No one to help you when your lost**

Those M.S.A dogs…

they left me to die, in that abandoned where house….

To die...

Like a rat in the gutter…

Just because I was different, didn't mean they had to kill me as punishmental consequences.

As death reached for my life, his black aura waiting, to send me to hell in the everlasting darkness…

To be surrounded by darkness and fear, as a soul trapped for all eternity….

Another life blocked his path, from taking my life.

I was spared for now, giving a second chance at life.

**There's only us**

My savior's to be…

The Risembool Rangers, led by the great and wonderful Vic Mignogna himself.

**It's all in your hands**

After that wonderful act of kindness, I would make this vow:

I will repay my debt of gratitude to Vic and the Rangers, even if it would take a lifetime to do it!

As a token of my respect and loyalty, I joined the Rangers, to fight against the M.S.A. and military.

**Hold on  
**

**Hold back the darkness**

To fight against the people who left me to die…

Who destroyed my old life…

But allowed me to be reborn, as a Risembool Ranger!

So as way of keep a little of my old life's memory and past life that was once treasured…

I kept my name Reinae, with one change to it:

**Got to take a stand**

My new name is Reinae: The Black Angel Alchemist, ….

And I'm proud to be now and forever,…. a Risembool Ranger!

**It's all in your hands**

As I run into the night, covered by my black darkness, I live…

To fight for freedom and the Risembool Rangers!

RED DAWN!

_~Reinae~_

_The BlackAngel Alchemist_

**_

* * *

_**

So I have finished Chapter One, which has taken me forever to write. But it's finally done, and I'm very excited to let you guys read it! Please read and review and you might a digital cookie if you do….

**_Chapter Two, will be coming soon, as soon as I have free time, so stay tuned…._**

**_And thank you, my loyal Risembool Ranger friends, for inspiring me to write this. I give each and every one of you, lots of luv and kuddos!_**

***_runs off into the sunset, for more ideas*_**

**_See you guys soon!_**

**_~Kuddos!~_**

**_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=_**


	2. The First Meeting

**I must have found a great muse under my birth star, because this is the second Fanfic for the Rangers, which both are on its second chapter's. *Yeah me* =^-^=**

**So with only than a month away from end of the winter quarter at my school, and spring quarter being even more complicated, I've suddenly got even busier than ever. *Shakes fist at open sky* I CURSE YOU, CREATOR OF HOMEWORK AND THE MODARN EDUCATION SYSTEMS! I don't have any free time anymore thanks to you, because of all the stupid homework I keep getting….**

***Yells in anger* GIVE ME BACK MY FREE TIME OR GIVE ME DEATH!**

***stops ranting and continues intro***

**So as usual I have to put my usual statement for a friendly reminder:**

_**(**__**Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic for the Risembool Rangers, so forgive me, if it's a little weird….and I did promise, I would write this up: as we all love writing our stories and Fanfic's as Rangers. And I'll try to update this as best I can, but I am busy with school and home. So please don't be mad if this doesn't get a lot of updates as you guys want. Were all busy in many things, but I'll try and put some spare time into this when I can.)**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS. I OWN NOTHING IN ANY OF MY FICS, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS AND MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

_**(**__***Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-Sensei, and The Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of the group. )**_

**So let's continue with the show and with Chapter Two….while I get a quick snack…..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **

I woke up, grumpy as usual from another night of fighting off those damn trespassers. Almost every night, a group of wannabe military personal, trespass the land near my home, trying to use me as bait for the military.

But in the end, it just turns into a cat and mouse routine….just one big game of Tag-Demon Chase Style. Since I basically grew up in this area, I know the whole land, like the back of my hand. There isn't a foot of grass, which I don't know.

The Forest is my shelter.

The Water Glade is my Sanctuary.

The Grassy Meadow is my home.

And I will protect it, with every breath I have, until the day I die.

So the next night I went out again, hunting and running as usual…..And again those stupid idiots came back again…

But this time, they wouldn't get away easily.

After teaching those morons a very painful lesson in trespassing without permission, I headed back to my home, as I started to change into my Wolf Form. Since I was too tired to use my human legs for running, I decided to use my Wolf body, since wolves don't tire out as fast as humans do.

My tail had already started to form out, when my ears changed their shape, becoming sharper and pointier. I was summoning up my claws, when I heard a noise coming not too far from where I was.

I sniffed the air, using my sense of smell, to search for a scent. I picked up a really weird mixture coming from this scent.

It was a human scent, but it was kind of different and new to me. I caught the scent of a human male mixed with metallic's and oil.

"_**That's weird. Why would I smell metal and oil on a human scent?" **_I thought as I tried to think of a quick way to escape. I thought of running into the thick bushes for protection, since there was a lot of space for cover.

I took a deep breath, and ran with graceful speed, like the wind. I jumped into the bushes and fell hard on the ground.

As I slowly got up, I cursed under my breath, glaring at the human bear trap my leg suddenly was caught in.

I was so stupid, that I didn't look to see if there were any traps around here in this area.

I tried to pull off the trap from my leg, but it was clamped shut tightly around my ankle. As I was struggling with the stupid device, a couple of voices were coming closer to where I was.

"Did you hear that brother? It sounded like a big weird thump."

"It's probably nothing to worry about. It might have been a dog or some bear that got in a trap. You know how some people are with their hunting obsessions."

"But brother, someone might be hurt in those traps….maybe a kitten or a little puppy."

"Now why would a kitten be doing anything here….in a forest…in the middle of the night? I DON'T SEE ANY CANS OF CAT FOOD LYING AROUND HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Gee Ed, you and your short temper…"

"WHAT WAS THAT ALPHONSE? … NOW I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T CALL ME SHORT! ….. I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FREAKING ARMOR AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD, YOU WALKING-TALKING TRASHCAN!"

"Brother, you don't mean that!"

"I MEAN EVERY WORD, SO YOU BETTER FREAKING APOLOGIZE, OR YOUR NEXT LIFE WILL BE AS A TOASTER OVEN!"

I tried hard not to laugh at these two fools, at what they were doing. This is some of the reasons why I despise humans. Always doing stupid stuff, for no reason at all.

The two brothers continued talking.

"Can't we check it out, just this once? …. We can make it real quick."

"Alright, but just this once Al."

"Yea, thank you brother!"

I stopped for a minute, realizing my fear of being discovered. I couldn't let a human discover me, not in the form I was in now.

The footsteps of the two brothers grew closer, as I edged toward the shadows of the bushes, trying to find some protection from being found.

A voice called out to where I was.

"Hello? … Anybody caught in a trap? …. Any stupid animals or people need saving? …

"Brother, not so loud! … You'll scare the kitten away."

"I'm telling you Al, there is no kitten out here…just a stupid…dumb…animal…that's probably lost."

A hand reached out for me, searching in the darkness for the trap. I slapped it away with all my might.

"Ow! …. Dammit, that hurt!"

"What happened brother?"

"Something slapped me! …. One thing's for sure….that's no animal!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

They walked closer to me, as they continued to search for me. I panicked even harder and did the one thing I told myself not to do.

I couldn't help with what I did, from the pain that was hurting my leg from the trap and the fear of being caught by humans.

I screamed. A scream of pain and terror. A wild and animal like scream unlike anything from this world.

My scream alerted the two brothers.

"Did you hear that Ed? It sounded like a person!"

"Your right! Come on Al!"

The footstep hurried fast to where I was. I raced fast, fighting with the stupid trap to let me go. I grabbed a nearby stick, as another hand reached for my hand and the stick.

I looked up at a human with blond hair and golden eyes. He looked at me and I looked at him.

I screamed at him, as he screamed at me.

I continued screaming as he fell over in the dirt.

"What the hell did you do that for? …. It's like you've never seen another human in your life!" the human boy said looking at me with a weird look on his face.

"I don't think she's scared of you Ed, just in shock." A metal suit of armor said as he walked over to the other human.

"Yea right Al, she's in shock…and scared!" Ed said arguing with the suit of armor.

I just sat there watching the two brothers fighting with each other. The suit of armor was wrong. I was scared, very, very scared.

I was so scared I started to shake uncontrollably.

The human named Ed started to notice me shaking.

"Hey… are you all right? … If you're scared of Al, I can assure you that he won't hurt you. Al is one of the gentlest people I know." Ed said in a calming voice, as he walked over to me. I continued to shake in fear.

"It's ok, no one's gonna harm you…..He started to say, as he noticed my leg caught in the trap.

"Your leg….so you were the one, in the trap. Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time." He patted my leg with his hand that was covered with a white glove.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle." He said, as a ray of blue light came out of his hands. I saw his arm transform into a blade.

I looked in shock as he sliced off the trap in one swift attack.

The trap fell off my leg, in two pieces without any injuries to my leg.

"There now, all better." Ed said as the made the blade disappear and his automail arm went back to normal.

"Are you all right?" he said as he held out his automail hand out to me. I was still shaking a little bit, but I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

My felt legs weak as I stood up to face the kind human who freed my leg. He was about my height…well maybe a tiny bit shorter than me, but still almost the same height. He wore a red coat over a black outfit. His hair was in a braid and his golden eyes were kind but with a little bit of sadness hiding in them.

"Hey are you alright? … You don't look so good." Ed asked me with a worry in his tone of voice. I didn't say anything as I started to feel very faint for some reason.

I hadn't been feeling good for most of the week, so I guess I had a cold or something when I was night patrolling a few times this week.

My head felt kind of hot and my throat felt sore.

Suddenly my knees gave out and started to fall.

I would have collapsed to the ground banging me head, if Ed hadn't raced to catch me before I fell. Ed caught me then gently placed me on the ground, making sure I wasn't hurt anywhere.

"I'm right, aren't i? … Something is wrong with you." He said as I was panting for breath and shaking again.

My fever was worse than I thought.

I felt like I was on fire all over my body.

"Hey if you can hear my voice, tell me what's wrong. I can help you, but I need to know what's wrong."

"I can't… tell you….you're not my kind.." I stammered out as I faded in and out of consciousness. "What do you mean, not your kind? Ed asked as he looked up and saw my wolf ears, which I was trying to hide in the shadows.

"What happened to you? …why do you have wolf ears?" he asked of me as I grabbed his arm.

"Don't … let them… take me away…" I said in an almost whisper like voice, as my mind grew fuzzy from a dizziness fever.

"Please…don't let…them…" I said with the last of my strength, as the darkness came over me.

"Hey, wake up! ….wake up! ….. Dammit!" Ed cursed as he tried shaking my lifeless-like body to wake up.

"Brother what happened?" Al asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know Al, but I think this girl is really sick and needs help. She's got a fever and wolf ears for some reason…." Ed started to say as he took the strange girl into his arms.

"But we'll deal with that later…right now, we need to get her to a hospital right away." He said to his younger brother.

"Do you think we can take her there? … they might have something for her there…" Al said to his brother.

"That might be a good idea, let's take her to the Ranger H.Q. !" Ed said as he carried the girl gently, as not to disturb her.

"_**I don't who you are….but I'm gonna save you! …just hang on and don't give up on me! …I swear…. I'm not gonna let you die on me!" **_Ed vowed to this girl as he and Al raced to their friend's headquarters with time running out.

Megan, a fellow alchemist friend of Ed and a Risembool Ranger, sat down in the cool green grass, resting from her accomplished mission that she completed a few hours ago. She was about to close her eyes, when she spied Ed and Al racing towards Ranger HQ. She sensed something was wrong, in the way they were running towards her.

"Megan, we need your help! … We found this girl, caught in a trap in the woods, but she has a really high fever…."Ed said as he carried a strange girl in his arms, who was panting really hard, and having a hard time breathing right.

"How sick is she?" Megan asked, getting up, and running over to her two friends. "I don't know, but she needs medical help right away." Ed said, looking at his friend with a worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry Ed, she'll be alright. Get her inside quickly and to the infirmary. We'll be able to help her there." Megan said, as she and Ed took the girl to the infirmary. Ed followed Megan through the halls and up a flight of stairs to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary, Megan went over to a small laptop and made a few taps on the keyboard for a few minutes. "I just paged some of the other rangers. They'll be here to help take care of her." Megan said, as Ed situated the girl onto one of the beds.

"Hey Megan, is it alright, if I stay with her for a little bit? …. Just in case something goes wrong?" Ed asked Megan. "Sure Ed, you can stay with for a while, it's alright with me. I just have to make a quick call and I'll be right back." Megan said as she walked out of the infirmary and into the Ranger Tech Room.

She tapped on a few buttons and a shadow came onto the computer screen. "Hey it's me, Megan. Codename: Half-Metal Alchemist. We may need you back early….we kind of got ourself's into a bit of problem."

* * *

**Oh I wonder what the problem can be?...**

**And what's gonna happen when the strange girl wakes up?...**

**And who was Megan talking to?...**

**So many questions and so many answers….**

**THAT WILL BE REVALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHAHA *Transmutes motorcycle and drives off* SEE YA SUCKERS!*bike crashes into dodge truck and I go flying into the ground hard* ok that wasn't a good idea to try….anyway please comment and don't forget to….read and *gasps for air* review for this pitiful ranger's….stupid stunt.*passes out cold***


	3. Waking up somewhere new

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

********Hey guys and HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!**

**It's your friendly Risembool Ranger InuyashaMoonlight634…..THE QUEEN OF COSPLAY AND ESSAY LONG DAILOGUES!**

…**.**

**I know it's been literally forever since the last chapter I wrote, but I have been really tied up with school and homelife…but since I'm now off for summer break (for a whole two months) I can write up MORE CHAPTERS! (Awesome possum for me!)**

**But the bad news is: once fall comes, the chaos will begin! *sobs*….*Karma must hate me….YOU SUCK KARMA!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs, Vic Mignogna (The King of awesomeness and nerdness!), or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic.**

**(Wow, that's a long disclaimer…but I have to do them or I'll be lectured and hunted down by the FBI! *sighs*)**

****Note: I know it's the same thing that I wrote in one of my other fic's, I'm just too lazy to write something different…and I'm typing this late at night ok? Trying to get a free weekend once in a while….**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter three. If you don't, then YOU don't have any right to complain….NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT SETTLED, LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Waking up somewhere new**

Reinae woke up with a groan, in a place that was warm and unfamiliar to her. She opened one of her eyes slowly, to try to look around. She closed her eye and then opened both of them. She looked at the white room with the strange things all around. It looked like she was in some kind of hospital, but it was a little smaller than a hospital room.

She started to get a bad feeling, as she tried to sit up, in the bed that she was in. But a sharp pain, made her lie back down, back on the bed. Waiting for a few minutes to pass, she counted to three slowly in her head and got up real slowly in the bed, trying to not have the pain come back again. She looked at her herself and saw that someone had put her in a white nightgown-like outfit.

"_**Where am I?" **_Reinae asked herself, as she turned towards the window. Little bits of light from the sun, beamed through the window. The area outside her window wasn't familiar to her at all. Since she never went into Central a lot, so she didn't know about most of the town. She tried to figure out where she was, when a knock was heard from the door, across the room. She gasped as a sudden chill of fear was sent down her spine, as the door slowly opened.

"I wonder if she's still asleep…oh, you're awake. Hey there new girl!" A man with sandy blond hair and gentle blue-green eyes popped his head in, to greet the new girl. Reinae quickly grabbed her covers and pulled them over her head, making sure she was covered all the way, tightly. She had never seen anyone act that way to her.

She heard some footsteps coming towards the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you hiding under the covers? I'm not that weird or scary, honest… Ok, I'm a little weird, but defiantly **NOT** scary. " The man said as he tried to pull the covers off the girl. She wasn't going to let him have his way, and held unto the covers from the inside.

"_Is he trying to mess with me? I don't know…but what's up with this guy?"_ Reinae thought to herself. _"In all my life, I have never met a human who was so kind to me… _

_Now I have met three…_

_Am I cursed or something?_

…

_And this man…I can't put my finger on it, but there's something that seems different about him…is he even normal?" _Reinae thought, as she kept holding onto the covers, refusing to let them go. "Are you trying to be cute?

…_._

…cause if you are…

**IT'S WORKING!**" The man said, in a voice that seemed different and weird to Reinae.

"**COME ON, ….**

**REMOVE THOSE COVERS AND LET DADDY SEE YOUR FACE!" **

"_Daddy? …whoever you are…_

_YOU'RE NO DADDY OF MINE!" _She thought angrily, as she continued to hear the man's weird way of talking. "**Why are you being so fussy? You're making yourself even cuter, ya know?" **she felt herself starting to lose this tug-a-war game. He didn't look it, but she could tell that his grip on the cover was strong.

"Alright, I guess where gonna have to do this the hard way." He sighed, now talking in the normal voice he had earlier, making her confused.

" _What just happened?..._

_His voice just changed back to normal…Who the heck is this guy?_

…_._

_And what does he mean "hard way? Is he giving up? _She thought.

She was dead wrong.

"**Ok…on the count of three, I'm gonna pull them off of you!" **She gasped at what she had just heard. "YOU WOULDN'T!" She squeaked, the words not coming out the way she wanted too. **"Oh but I would." **He teased as a big grin came across his face.

"**Daddy wants those covers off… AND HE WILL HAVE THEM OFF!"**

She heard the countdown as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of this mess.

**ONE… **He grabbed a chunk of the blankets, getting to pull.

She started to panic.

**Twooooo….** he said, in teasing sing-song voice, that was creeping Reinae out.

Time was running out and she was out of options.

**TWO AND A HALF… **She tried inching her way down under the covers for an escape route. She felt the edge of the bed.

Under the bed, there was space for her to crawl under…if she could only get there in time.

**TWO AND THREE QUARTERS… **You seriously could see the little bomb going off in his head, just waiting for the countdown to end.

She tried as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough to get under there in time.

**THREEEEEEE! **The happy squeals shouted as he gave a giant tug on the covers and blankets, finally getting them off the girl. Her eyes were closed shut and she covered her head in fear…

Hoping he didn't see her, if she was still in her form from when she met the two brothers in the woods. She heard the bed give a **crick **sound, as he sat on the side of the bed, next to the strange new girl.

"Hey, it's alright… and I'm sorry if I scared you like that. It's a really bad habit of mine." He said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man, even though she was a little scared. "My name's Vic, what's yours?" He asked her.

"R-Reinae." She stammered a little bit, trying not to be scared or nervous, but failing. "Reinae…cute name for an even cuter girl. But those make you even cuter…" He reached out to lightly touch her wolf ears that she forgot to get rid of. She didn't even notice that they were there still, until he gave a gentle tug.

She gasped and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover her head. "Awww, don't do that sweetie. I don't mind really…" Vic said, taking the blanket away from her. "You don't?" She asked, shocked that someone wasn't afraid of her ears. "Yeah, I don't. They make you unique in a special sort of way…." When she heard those words, Reinae felt some sort of fuzzy feeling that made her feel a little bit normal inside.

She didn't know how to describe it, but simply…

…

She liked it.

"So, how did you get her at HQ anyway?" He asked. "HQ? What's that?" she asked, not understanding what it meant.

"This hears the Ranger HQ, short for the Risembool Ranger Headquarters." A voice said as Reinae and Vic turned to see Megan and Ed standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey guys, didn't see you there." Vic said as Reinae pointed at Ed.

"You're that little shorty, who helped me with my leg. The shorty with the metal arm!" Reinae said as an angry anime red mark appeared on the side of Ed's forehead.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I'M NOT A SHORTY! DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP….OR THAT I'M SO SMALL I COULD FIT IN A HIGH-CHAIR?" **Ed short ranted at her. She stared at him opened eyed like, and looked at everyone else. Everyone except her, wasn't shocked at what Ed was doing.

"Ed, I have one thing to say about that rant you just did…" Vic said, as an angry Ed looked back at him. "And what would that be old man?" Ed said.

"**LAME!" **Vic said.

"I could do a better one that!"

And to prove it he got up from the bed and got ready for his own Ed Short rant. 'Watch the master at work!" He said to Reinae as he stood in front of Ed facing him straight in the eye, knowing that Ed was mad that Vic was staring down at him.

"You want a rant, I'll show you a rant….check this out!"

Taking in a breath of air,…

He began:

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET DWARF-SHRIMP WHO CAN'T BE SEEN THROUGH A GRAIN OF SAND, BECAUSE HE'S STUCK IN AN HOURGLASS BUT THERE'S A CRACK IN THE BOTTOM SO SMALL, THAT HE CAN ESCAPE THROUGH IT, BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC THAT HE IS INVISISBLE!" **

Ed stared at Vic, who was gasping for breath from doing that long short rant. "I still say I'm better old man!" Ed said to Vic.

As Reinae stared at both of them shocked some more. "Hey you pipsqueak! What gives you the right to say that to him? You should know better than to treat the 'Angel of Kindness' like dirt!" She shouted out loud, not thinking about what she had just done.

Now everybody turned to stare at her.

"The… what?" Ed and Megan asked, confused at what the strange girl had said. So confused, that Ed didn't even flinch at the word "Pipsqueak". "I mean it! Don't you ever call the Angel…old again!" She defended her comment, pointing at Vic.

"Um…Did…she just give me a nickname?" Vic asked. "I guess so, 'Angel'." Megan teased. And let me warn you…." They couldn't understand what she said, as they gave her confused weird looks.

"Huh? What the heck did she say?" Ed asked. "Could you say that again?" Vic asked looking at her funny. "I said…" She repeated again what she had said. Megan and Ed didn't seem to understand what she had said, but apparently Vic could.

The room was silence, until Vic started laughing his head off. Megan and Ed stared at the laughing Vic. "Aw man, that was a good one! You're my best friend for life!" He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "What? What did she say? I couldn't understand her!" Ed asked, wanting to know.

"Of course you couldn't! You wouldn't be able to understand her…

Unless you know Italian." He said.

"You mean…she was speaking in Italian?" Megan asked. "Yep, since I know some Italian, I could understand what she said." Vic said. "Well can you ask her what she said and translate for us?" Ed asked. "Sure, no problem Ed." Vic asked the girl in Italian to say it again. She agreed and said it again this time more slowly for him to be able to translate better.

He thanked her in Italian as he translated.

"Ok, she said this:

If you ever do that to Vic again, I'll tie you up to a tree, pound you into mincemeat and send you up river on a flaming log!...

Little shorty!" Ed's mouth was dropped open, making him gap like a guppy as the threat sunk in to him, and once again not even noticing that she called him "Little shorty'. "Wow, Ed not going crazy at being called short and pipsqueak. Must be a new record for him." Ed turned to growl an angry comeback but stopped short at who it was.

A girl with a lot of wisdom in her chocolate brown eyes, that matched her chocolate brown hair. She was a little short than most of the Rangers here, but she looked like the eldest of the bunch. "Hey Guardian, what's up? When did you get back?" Vic asked the loyal Ranger who was standing by the doorway. "Not too long ago. Megan called from the Tech-Room land line and said that she needed some help here, that a girl was sick or something…" Guardian said, looking at the strange girl. She could tell that from the look in her eyes, she was confused, scared and wanted to get out of her, as fast as her legs could go.

Guardian knew that feeling all to well. And she knew, what this girl needed was not a door to escape too…

But a friendly hand to guide her from her troubles.

"It's ok, you're safe and with friends. Even if some of us are a little crazy and weird…" Guardian said referring to the only two idiots in the room. "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S THE ONLY IDIOT AROUND HERE!" Ed and Vic said at the same time as they pointed fingers at the other.

Reinae stared at him, and started to laugh. A tiny bit of a tingling laugh, but still a laugh. Vic smiled at her laughing. "Yes, she finally started to smile. I thought the Tamaki act wasn't working at all…" He said pumping his fist in the air in victory. "Vic…you went into Tamaki mode on her? What's wrong with you? Guardian said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry Guardian, I couldn't help it…she was acting all cute and you know how I get with cuteness…" He confessed not wanting to suffer the wrath of Guardian. "One question for you Vic: you didn't take any pictures of this girl and post them in that 'cuteness book' you have, that you keep hidden under the hood of your piano?" Guardian asked him.

"GUARDIAN! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYBODY WHO WAS IN THE INFRIMERY ROOM…ESPICALLY A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE HER!" Vic protested to Guardian

"Well, that's good. But for your behavior, I'll be dealing with that later…

But for now, where gonna have to give this girl a check up." Guardian said as she went over to the medicine cabinet in the infirmary's bathroom.

….

….

"I keep them hiding in the library, behind the Chronicles of Narnia: Special Edition book set." Vic said, making Guardian stop what she was doing. "YOU WHAT?" She screamed out loud. "I've read that book almost 100 times and I never found anything behind it.

"Why do you think there are two copies? We only need one unless…the second one is hiding something…." Vic said as he quietly took a step back towards the hallway out of the infirmary.

He didn't get far as he counted down the time of when Guardian's anger level would go off.

_3…2….1.._

_**BANG!**_

"**VICTOR JOSEPH MIGNOGNA" **

Megan sighed as she knew what was gonna happen next. Ed looked back at Reinae and did a double take at what he saw.

Reinae was off the bed and on the floor…sound asleep.

* * *

So end Chapter Three , which we now add to all our collections…especially my over 50+ fanfic collection that I have at home.

And I know you 'all have questions…

But will have to wait until the next chapter. So until then, stay cool and happy…


	4. The big brother freakout?

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**In a rush today, so no essay long dialogue, for you readers to enjoy. (If you miss them that much, you always check out my other work here on to enjoy them.) But this chapter will be a little longer than the last, to make up for the dialogue. And while I write these, I will put up a song that I'm currently listening to on as the background music for each chapter and either a little poem or journal entry on what the characters are thinking… so today's song choice is: "Enjoy the silence" By Depche Mode.**

**So onward to Chapter Four… (Gosh it's freaking Chapter Four already? Wow time flies…)**

* * *

**Entry 1:**

**Wow…did she just fall off the bed? **

**Didn't think a girl like that could be such a klutz…**

**oh, sorry, Edward Elric here! ****Yes, it is: The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric speaking right now…and boy is it crazy where I am now! **

**BELIEVE ME, I WOULD GLADLY SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU ANY TIME, IF YOU KNEW WHAT I HAD GOTTEN MYSLEF INTO…****It all started coz me and Al found some chick in the woods, caught in an animal trap, and next thing you know… people go nuts for over the stupidest things. **

**Yeah, that idiot got Guardian mad… (Lucky it wasn't me, huh?)****Wonder what's gonna happen next? If you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm begging you! Don't let me get caught in this mess, I've gotta lot on my plate, as it already is! ****Hope Al doesn't get caught up in this…uh oh…Guardian's looking mad, better duck for cover! ****-EDWARD ELRIC: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Four:** **The ****Big**** "****Brother****" ****Freak-out?**

"**I****'****m ****sorry ****Guardian****… ****it ****wasn****'****t ****my ****fault****… ****please ****don****'****t ****kill ****me****… ****it ****was ****all ****Ed****'****s ****idea! ****He ****made ****me ****do ****it ****… ****if ****you ****want ****somebody ****to ****blame**** … ****BLAME ****HIM!****" **Vic cried out as he ran out the door of the infirmary, like his life depended on it.

"**HEY, ****DON****'****T ****BLAME ****THIS ****ONE ****ON ****ME, ****IDIOT!****" **Ed cried out at the Voice actor, who left the scene in a hurry. He was about to raise his fist, when he felt burning stares of anger piercing him from behind. He cautiously turned around and quickly tried not to get scared at Guardian's burning fury of anger that stared at him.

"Edward…" She said in a threating angry voice. He knew he was screwed, when she was like that. No one ever escaped her angry glares, when she was like that. He was about to close his eyes, waiting for the lecture to begin, when he heard something that made him stop what he was doing.

It sounded like a small noise made from a scared animal, like a baby kitten. He turned towards the source of the sound and wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A small gasp was heard from the girl that fell off the bed. She was staring at the ceiling, not paying any attention from the people around her. Her eyes darted back and forth, for what seemed like a few minutes. Guardian knelt by the strange girl and tried stroking her hand and talking to her in a soothing voice.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he walked over to Guardian and the girl.

"I don't know, she been acting like this for few minutes….I can't figure out what's wrong." Guardian said.

"Do you think…she's having a nightmare?" Megan asked with concern for the girl.

"I don't think you can have those when your awake, Megan. At least not to my knowledge…" Ed said, as he looked at the girl.

_Her eyes once again darted back in forth, seeing something that the others couldn't see. In her mind, she was panicking inside, her entire being trying to fight the monster that had crept its way into her soul, while she was in her confused dazed state. _

_She needed to get out…_

_She needed to get away…_

_She needed someone…anyone…to help her…anyone would do, just someone to save her from being devoured by this monster of darkness. She tried to run as fast as she could, but her legs felt like she was moving through thick water. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't move fast enough to get away. _

"_Someone…HELP ME!" She screamed in her mind as she tried to run as fast as she could, from this horrible monster that was closing in on her._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as loud as she could at the monster._

"_You're mine, girl!" The dark cold voice said close to her ear, almost like it was right next to her. She could almost feel it's evil dark aura, trying to consume her in the darkness of her darkest nightmares._

"_NO STAY AWAY!..._

_PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH ME!.._

_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" She screamed in fear as the black arm-claws tried to reach out and grab her, pulling her into the evil darkness of it's aura._

_Suddenly a warm feeling of light, came into her being and began to push the monster away…away from her and this empty existing space. She felt something grabbing her, like it was pulling her away from the evil monster._

_All she could feel, was the warmth of light:_

_Warm and comforting light, like the light of a good friend._

_She felt the light embrace her, as she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She knew now that she was safe, bathed in the warmth of the protective light and knowing that the aura monster couldn't come back for her. . . _

_Not as long as she was being protected by the light. __More tears continued to fall as she cried some more, still in the embrace of the light. _

_Then the next thing she saw, was the embracing light turning into a warm hand, pulling her away from this darkness and into a different dream space. She held onto the hand, like her life depended on it, making sure she wouldn't let go. While still holding onto the hand, she followed the source of the hand's aura, leading back into the light and into reality…_

"Guardian, what did you do?" Megan asked her friend.

The two just watched as Guardian continued trying to calm the girl down. After what seemed like a few seconds, the girl began to squirm and squeal little shouts of pain. The group was about to hold the girl down, if she started to get worse. . .

But a small glow came over the girl and she began to calm down, relaxing a little bit at a time. In a matter of minutes, she was totally relaxed and breathing softly as Megan and Ed stared at Guardian in wonder.

"I don't know. I didn't use any Alchemy or anything like that. . . . all I did was try to help her calm down." Guardian said to her two friends.

They all looked at the girl who was sound asleep and seemed to be having a better dream, a sweet dream free of any nightmares.

Hours passed when Reinae woke up again, this time in a different room.

She looked around and saw it was a room painted with lots of fantasy drawings on the walls from legends of the past, like ancient Elvin people and flying winged avian's. She took in every detail of each drawing with all its amazing detailed structure.

She was so hypnotized by the drawings that she didn't notice the knocking on the door of the room she was in. She snapped out of her trance and looked towards the door.

She could her voices on the outside of the door, voices that sounded familiar to her.

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

"How should I know? Why don't you open the door?"

"Well, I don't a repeat of the last time I opened the door. . . so you should do it."

"You stupid idiot! Why I outta. . . ." She tried really hard not to laugh at the two voices bickering with each other as she cautiously got off the bed.

She walked towards the door, with little sound made from her tiny feet. She walked with the grace of a ballet dancer, no noise made on the floor when she walked. When she got to the door, she reached for the door handle, but hesitated for a minute as she pulled her hand back. She didn't know if she wanted to open the door and face those any of the people hear again.

She was afraid and scared of what might happen, if she opened the door. . .

The Alchemist named Ed seemed to not like her for some reason. . . But she could tell that he was burden with a great sadness at a loss and a tragedy, somewhere in his life.

And that Vic guy, seemed to be a little weird to her, but she could also tell that he was just trying to help. He was worried about her:

A stranger, who had not connection to any of the rangers here. . . But he still wanted to help in anyway, even though she didn't ask for anyone to help her.

Even though they didn't show it the first time they met this strange girl, but somehow they wanted her to be okay. And somewhere deep in her mind, she knew that's the reason why the came to that room . . .

Before she could change her mind, she quickly grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She saw the two guys still bickering at each other. . .

This time getting ready for the flying of fists.

They only stopped the bickering, when she announced herself by clearing her throat for their attention. "Um excuse me, but. . ." The girl named Reinae said, standing there in the doorway in the long pink sleeping nightgown that Guardian and Megan must have put on her, when she arrived yesterday.

It was a soft Sakura pink color with little buttons running down the top of the nightgown down to almost halfway of the middle part of the gown. But if you looked closely, there was another one under the first nightgown, since the first one was too short for her, so the girls must have doubled it up for her.

So now she just stood there, in the nightgown-dress waiting patiently for someone to say anything.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Ed asked the Reinae who just stood there trying not to look at him fully in the eyes.

"Yeah, a little bit. I never got to thank you for yesterday with the trap and everything. . ." She said, trying to get out her apology without messing it up while she talked.

"No problem. And besides, Guardian would have killed me if I left you alone like that." Ed said, not wanting to imagine what would have happen to him, if he hadn't saved this girl from the trap. Reinae's wolf ears perked up, twitching like a cat's tail, making her embarrassed at their actions.

She always hated when her wolf ears did that. . .

especially in front of other people.

"So um, got any other place to stay?" Vic said, making Ed and Reinae both turn to face him with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that for, you big idiot? Why would you say something like that? Have you lost you're freakin mind?" Ed ranted at him, while Reinae covered her face from the light crimson blush that had crept onto her face.

"What? Weren't you thinking the same thing? It's obvious that she has nowhere to go and as the only person who has better respect for human beings than you, I thought it was best to ask if she need's a place to stay." Vic said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, only to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FREAKIN LUNATIC? . . .

YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Ed screamed at the Voice actor, the streaming literally raging out of his ears.

As the two argued, once again almost at the point to rip each other's throats out, they were interrupted by Reinae's voice once again.

" I . . . don't." She said in a soft voice that made both guys freeze at that instant.

"Uh, what? Sorry didn't catch that. . . Did you say something?" Vic asked his fist a couple of inches from Ed's face.

I . . .

Don't have . . . A place to stay.

I never did have a home to call my own.

So no. . . I don't." She said with her head down and her eyes facing the floor, not wanting to look at them anymore. She continued on, still looking at the floor.

"I don't even have any siblings or parents to go to right now. They left me when I was little, so all this time, I've been taking care of myself without any support from anybody. It's been fine so far living on my own, but . . ." She stopped her self from trying to let a few tears fall from her eyes.

Nobody ever cried for her losses, so why should she cry for herself now? What happened in the past, stays in the past. There was nothing she could do to change it.

Nothing she could do. . .

But keep going towards the future, if she even had one. . .

She continued to stare at the floor, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"**YOU ****POOR ****LITTLE ****THING!****" **The wails of the Tamaki mode, rang out crystal clear as she was sweeped up into the arms of Vic and spun her around in circle. She screamed in surprise, not liking this at all.

Ed just stood there, dumbfounded at the whole scenario. In his mind he now knew the sad hard truth. . .

This guy . . . Was totally . . .

Idiotic and completely insane.

"**You****'****ve ****been ****suffering ****much, ****without ****any ****help ****from ****anyone. ****Why ****is ****the ****world ****so ****cruel ****to ****little ****lambs ****like ****you?****" **Vic continued in his Tamaki mode, while Reinae tried to squirm her way out of Vic's arms.

"Let me go blondie, I don't need anyone's pity." Reinae said as she tried to get this guy to let go of her. Her words might have done the trick, coz he let go of her and she quickly rubbed her arms from being grabbed like that. She didn't like that at all, it felt weird to her.

But she wasn't expected what he would say next.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him, his blueish-green eyes gleamed with a look in his eyes that kinda scared her a little.

He was up to something and she didn't want to be any part of it.

"**Don't you worry about anything anymore . . .**

**from now on . . .**

**YOU****'****RE ****BIG ****BROTHER ****WILL ****BE ****HERE ****TO ****LOOK ****OUT ****FOR ****YA!****" **Vic said still in his Tamaki mode, as she raised a questionable eyebrow at his statement.

"And what do you mean by 'Big Brother'? I thought I told you that I don't have any sibling's . . ." she said as he cut her off.

"That's not true . . . not anymore at least.

You got a new brother . . . . . .

. . ._**(Author:*Wait for it audience. . .*)**_

**.****.****.****ME!**" Vic said pointing at himself, knowing now that he just offered himself the position before discussing it with anyone first. That's when she knew what the heck he was talking about:

He had just offered to be her "**Big ****Brother****"****.**

As in,: Keeping an eye and watching over her, in replace of any **"****Real ****Parents****"**.

So basically, in one single moment:

He had now single handedly . . .Turned her life into a topsy- turvey . . .

Living hell.

You could just feel the awarkedness seeping into the room, after that decision was made. And there was only way how to describe that decision. . .

"Way to go, moron!" Ed muttered at Vic, who just stood there . . .

With the biggest. . . Idiotic . . . Grinning smile on his face.

**Entry 1: ~Ending~**

**What a moron. . .**

**-EDWARD ELRIC: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

So end's the fourth chapter, which took me a lot longer to finish even with my other fanfic project's that I've been working on.

I've been at the computer for about three days working and typing on all my stories that needed to be updated. After finally getting through six chapters done, I still have a lot more to do . . .*cries* anyway, hoped you like this one, even though it took a while to write up.

So until the next chapter, stay cool and happy . . .

~Kuddos~

_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~_

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


End file.
